


In a Name

by fireynovacat



Series: Gonna Make This Place Your Home [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Misgendering, Nicknames, Nonbinary Character, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: The story behind Comet's name."You, my little light, are just like a comet. So bright and brilliant. But not like the others. You're always going somewhere."





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning! Although it will be very brief, Elizabeth, Comet's mother is not accepting of them. So it will be mentioned that she intentionally calls them her daughter.
> 
> Eliza is Comet's birthname. It is not their deadname, but they do prefer Comet.

"Papa! Papa! I want to see the stars!" Morgan looked down from his book to little Eliza tugging on his leg.

With a small smile he scooped her up. "Shouldn't you be asleep, little one?"

Eliza huffs, a strand of black hair falling in their face. "I want to see the stars!" He chuckled and agrees. Briefly, he adds. Then back to bed for little wild children. She agrees readily as he takes her outside, holding her up to view the stars.

A few minutes later and Morgan is about to lead them back in when Eliza gasps. "Look!" She points a tiny finger up. A comet trails across the sky before disappearing beyond the trees. "What was that?" She asks. Green eyes wide and curious. "That was a comet, Za. A fiery rock shooting through space." She nods, curious and wide eyed. "You, my little light, are just like a comet. So bright and brilliant. But not like the others. You're always going somewhere."

He tucks her back into bed and after that night, he starts calling her Comet.

\-----------

They're older now. And he still calls them Comet. A name he only uses more when they tell him they aren't his daughter.

"You're my child. My little light. I love you, Comet."

His wife was less accepting. And almost spitefully called them "daughter" and "Eliza".

\----------

Comet is leaving. It's before dawn and he can't quiet help the feeling of loss.

It's for their safety and for the family's, Comet had explained as they toss another apple in their bag and pull it on. A promise to come home soon. He thinks about the comet streaking across the sky from the night before.

They had always been a comet. A burning, brilliant light. But not one meant to be locked into this destiny. Or any. Nothing like the others. 

One last hug later and his eldest child is gone.


End file.
